Chibi Tsuna
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: Ten years later. Reborn shot a new bullet created by Leon at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't know that the effects would be him turning into a cute, brown haired and wide eyed chibi. What's Tsuna going to do when his guardians look like they want to devour him! All27
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was calmly sitting behind his desk doing paperwork when suddenly Reborn shows up through the window pointing a gun at him. Tsuna didn't flinch at Reborn's sudden shenanigans but instead kept reading the papers in front of him.

 _"Tsuna, you have the nerve to ignore me?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"There's this new bullet Leon made and I want to test it out"_

Tsuna finally looked up with his eye raised _"so you're planning to use me as the guinea pig?"_ Reborn merely smiled and nodded his head. Tsuna stared at his ex-tutor before he can refuse Reborn shot the bullet, Tsuna could've dodge but a part of him was curious of the bullet as well and let himself get shot.

Tsuna fell back on to the floor, his chair clattered next to him. Reborn watched in silence as smoke started to envelope his ex-student. The smoke subsided revealing a small brunet his clothes were too big that it slipped of his shoulders and his arms didn't get passed his sleeves. Reborn couldn't believe his eyes the bullet turned the 24 year old into a body of a small child…

 _"R-Reborn… what you look bigger…"_ Tsunayoshi whispered and looked at his small hands.

 _"I didn't get bigger Tsuna you became smaller here's a mirror"_ At that Reborn got out a mirror from who knows where and showed Tsuna his own reflection. Tsuna's eyes widen in shock starting back at him was when he was only 6 years old still with the uncontrollable spiky hair, wide and honey doe eyes he couldn't believe it.

 _"Reborn when will this bullet wear off?"_ he asked the infant cautiously.

 _"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see"_

 _"What am I supposed to do in this state what if I get attacked?"_

 _"Well it's not like you can't go into hyper dying will mode, it'll be fine"_ Reborn assured.

He smirked and jumped on the window sill looking back at Tsuna who was on the floor _"Get some clothes and also get someone to look after you"_ like that he jumped out.

 _"Wait Reborn you can't just leave like that!"_ Tsuna screamed after him but he was too late. He tripped over by his own clothes and fell face first into the floor. He felt clumsy, he felt like dame Tsuna again and he regrets letting the bullet hit him.

 _What am I going to do…? I can't let my guardians see me in this condition it's too embarrassing!_

Suddenly he heard the door click open which made him jump and crawl under his desk _'who is it? I hope they don't find me!'_ He shouted in his mind.

 _"Juudaime are you here?!"_ He heard Gokudera yell, Tsuna definitely didn't want Gokudera to find him who knows what fuss he would make.

Then another voice called out _"Tsuna where are you?"_ it was Yamamoto this time looking for me. Sigh 5 minutes of me being gone and they're already making a ruckus.

 _"SAWADA ARE YOU EXTREMELY THERE!?"_

 _"Yare Yare where do you think he disappeared to…"_

 _"Bossu might be in trouble"_

Oni san, Lambo and Chrome was also looking for Tsuna, which made it even more difficult for the brunet… They'll probably laugh at him for being so helplessly small. Tsuna remained quiet under the desk he couldn't move anywhere due to his clothes are tangled and dragged behind him which was very heavy for him. Lucky Hibari wasn't looking for him as well but he spoke too soon… the door opens once again and Hibari walks into the room.

 _"Those irritating herbivores are making too much noise… the omnivore seem to have disappeared"_

Tsuna gulped and hid further underneath the desk. His heart was pounding rapidly like he just played hide and seek for the first time, what's with these childish thoughts he is having?

 _"Kyo san what should we do about Sawada san"_ Now Kusakabe is in the room. Tsuna wondered if he should just show himself but his pride was getting in the way. He was now the Vongola boss would they follow someone who is now a chibi, Hibari and Mukuro would never of course but how about Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei and Chrome…

He heard Hibari sigh and told Kusakabe to get a search party ready… wait a search party!? Why would Hibari order something like that, Tsuna bit his lip and trudged with his clothes but tripped into view. Hibari and Kusakabe snapped their heads to the small cute brunet on the floor.

 _"Omnivore…."_

 _"Sawada san…."_

They said in unison, Tsuna slowly tried to stand up his clothes were nearly slipping off his body which made Hibari's cheek tint pink and Kusakabe had a slight nose bleed. The rest of the guardians ran into the room and when they did they also had nosebleeds… Gokudera had the worst one and nearly fainted.

 _"Uhh… well you… see"_ Tsuna fidgeted with his fingers looking down cutely, trying to explain to his guardians. All of them wanted to squeeze their boss because of his cuteness yes; all of them came to love Tsuna including Mukuro.

 _"Extreme what happened Sawada?!"_

 _"Haha how did you get so small Tsuna?"_

 _"Juu… daime…"_ Gokudera tried to grasps his surroundings again but one look at the boy in front of him made him fall back and faint this time.

 _"….."_ Hibari didn't say anything and surprisingly wasn't complaining about everyone starting to crowd in the office.

Chrome also didn't say anything, which made Tsuna even more self-conscious but he swallows in air and looked at them all seriously. Tsuna gave an aura of pure superiority and confidence like he always did which made his guardians surprised. Gokudera woke up and stared at his chibi juudaime looking all serious.

 _"Reborn shot me with this unknown bullet to see what it does"_ The brunet started.

 _"But as you can see the result is this…"_ He pointed to himself and his guardians nod in understanding. Tsuna immediately looked at Gokudera which made his storm guardian freeze _"Hayato I'm sorry for the inconvenience but can you get some clothes that suit me please?"_ Gokudera quickly said yes and walked out the door when he saw his boss was pleading him with wide eyes and puffed cheeks, he was just too cute.

Tsuna went into boss mode and ordered his guardians sternly _"Everyone you are to leave the office, until Hayato comes back with my clothes do not bother me"_ They all stared at their commanding boss with widen eyes but complied except for one cloud guardian.

 _"You don't tell me what to do omnivore"_ He scoffed and picked up Tsuna effortlessly onto the desk. With one eye closed Tsuna looked up at Hibari _"Kyouya please I don't want you to see me in this state…"_ he said in a low voice.

Hibari smirked and ruffled Tsuna's unruly hair playfully which led to the brunet pouting back at him. _"What are you going to do Tsunayoshi, now that you're like this"_

 _"Nothing has changed… Reborn said I can still go into hyper dying will mode so I'm fine"_ Tsuna stated firmly.

Hibari sighed _"How are you going to go places on your own and your size makes it difficult. "_

 _"It'll all work out I'm just trapped into my 6 year old child self's body, doesn't mean I need a babysitter or someone to look after me"_ Tsuna put a hand to his chin and thought _'Hopefully the bullet wears off very soon…'_

Hibari pinched Tsuna's nose which made him trying to pry Hibari's hands off of him. Tsuna thought that Hibari is acting weird then again he remembered Hibari was kind to small animals and small children just like when Ipin offered her chocolates to Hibari on Valentine's Day he accepted it. A light bulb popped next to Tsuna's head.

 _Oh so that's why Hibari is acting this way!_

 _"Juudaime I got the clothes you asked for!"_ Gokudera came running with pile of small boy clothes in his arms. He growled at Hibari when he noticed the bastard was with his Juudaime alone. Hibari didn't pay Gokudera any heed and stride out the door.

 _"Thank you Hayato"_ At this Gokudera's face turned into a tomato red color. He let the clothes down in front of Tsuna after mumbling something like _'happy to be of assistance'_. Tsuna hopped off the desk and in small steps arrived at the mountain of clothes.

 _"Where did you get these?"_ Tsuna asked while pulling out clothes one by one.

Gokudera was staring blankly at Tsuna before snapping out of it _"U-Um... Fuuta said that he kept some of his clothes when he was a kid so he let me borrow them"_

Tsuna smiled gently at his right hand man _"I see I should show my gratitude to Fuuta"_ To Gokudera Tsuna's smile was like heaven itself, he bask in the light coming from his boss but he needed to get himself together.

Tsuna picked out two shirts a small red shirt and orange shirt along with dark brown shorts. Tsuna started taking his too big of a suit off. Gokudera who was staring lit up in red like a Christmas light, and covered his face with his hands spread out, he can still see Tsuna through his fingers.

 _"J-Juudaime… what are you doing!"_

Tsuna looked at his storm guardian with one raised eye brow _"Hayato were both men here there's no need for you to be embarrassed."_

 _"B-But… to see Juudaime change... is… AHH I'll get out of the room!"_ Gokudera sprinted out and slammed the door behind him. Tsuna let out a small chuckle of his right hand man's antics; he was like that in the past as well… Tsuna was in swimming trunks and Gokudera fainted of blood loss just by the sight of his exposed skin.

Tsuna being as dense as he was never ever realized the feelings, his guardians have for him. But that added to his charm… He was their boss. Strong, now dependable and leaded his guardians with pure confidence and determination. Everyone respected Tsuna even Mukuro and Hibari hell even Varia. But now his in the body of a child where everyone is not going to take him seriously anymore, Tsuna couldn't help but let out a long sigh.

He slipped on the red T-shirt first and then the orange T-shirt over before wearing the dark brown shorts. Not wearing a suit now feels weird to the brunet but he shrugged the feeling off and straightened his shirts.

Everything was big in his point of view and unfortunately there was another problem. He could not reach the door handle to open it. He thought back to Hibari's words, he turned red in embarrassment thinking that the ex-prefect was right… He needed help due to his size but that didn't stop Tsuna from trying.

Tsuna reached his arms wide and jumped for the door handle but it was 5 inches from reaching. _'Dammit I want to remodel my doors now!'_

He kept jumping and was getting really tired, he wasn't going to go into hyper dying will mode, to hover a bit to reach the door handle, no absolute way.

 _"Kufufu..."_ Tsuna stopped jumping immediately noticed who it was.

 _"Mukuro…"_

 _"Vongola you seem to be having trouble… though I must admit the sight was adorable."_

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment _'how long was Mukuro watching me trying to reach the door handle how embarrassing!'_ Tsuna thought miserably. Mukuro let out another chuckle and walked over to small brunet.

Tsuna kept his calm around the mist guardian, but flinched when Mukuro decided to pick him up. _"M-Mukuro what are you doing…?"_

Mukuro ignored what the brunet said and opened the door. Tsuna felt himself slip in Mukuro's shoulder so he grasps on Mukuro's hair. Mukuro thought the action was very cute, the fact Tsuna was anxious and held onto him for safety was enticing for the illusionist.

 _"It's okay Vongola I won't drop you"_ He patted Tsuna's back reassuringly.

 _"What are you doing here Mukuro"_

 _"Chrome told me something interesting happened so I decided to check it out"_ Mukuro smirked in amusement.

 _"Chrome huh…"_

 _"Don't get mad at her Vongola"_

 _"No… it's just embarrassing"_ as Tsuna said that he leaned into Mukuro's hair to cover his embarrassment. Mukuro felt his cheeks warm up; Tsuna was too cute even for the great illusionist like Mukuro.

 _"Where are you taking me?"_ Tsuna whispered.

 _"Hmm where do you want to go?"_

Tsuna tilted his head cutely if Gokudera was there to witness that he would die from the loss of blood. Mukuro had a hard time keeping a straight face and restraining himself from pouncing on chibi Tsuna.

Tsuna wasn't afraid of Mukuro like he was in the past, and he knew Mukuro wouldn't hurt him anymore or so he like to think. He got used to his guardians nose bleeding randomly when his near but he was scared they might die because of it and he'll need to distance himself. At least Hibari and Mukuro weren't subject to it maybe his cursed or something?

 _"Well if it's not too much trouble I'd like to eat something I'm a little hungry from the stress"_

 _"As you wish Vongola"_

Suddenly another voice wriggled itself into the conversation. _"Rokudo Mukuro…"_ The owner of the voice narrowed its eyes dangerously.

 _"Well isn't this a problem it's the skylark"_ Mukuro smirked evilly but inside was annoyed that Hibari was going to interrupt his and Tsunayoshi time together.

 _"Let the omnivore go"_ Hibari growled and brought out his tonfas ready to strike but couldn't since Tsuna was still on Mukuro's shoulder.

 _"Vongola said he was hungry, so I was going to get him something to eat"_

 _"Hn then I'll get him something to eat, so hand over Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

 _"Kufufu what if I said no?"_

 _"Then I'll bite you to death"_

 _"Bite me to death with him on my shoulder?"_

Hibari scowled and both he and Mukuro threw insults at each other. Tsuna watching dully at his fighting guardians and shook his head in disapproval.

These two would never stop fighting like cats and dogs.

 _"Vongola would never want to be with a birdy like you"_

 _"The omnivore doesn't like herbivores with a pineapple as a head"_

 _"You… It's not a pineapple!"_ Mukuro seethed and took out his trident in anger.

 _"Don't deny it pineapple herbivore"_ Hibari quickly went into fighting stance.

When they were about to clash Tsuna hopped off Mukuro's shoulder and landed in front of them both.

With his small arms he reached out to the both of them in a low voice he said _"Stop"_ just like that the two guardians stop and look at the mini brunet in front of them in amusement.

 _"Wao…"_

 _"Ho…"_

Tsuna didn't need to use his hyper dying will mode to step in there to make them stop, that's how far his grown... well now his a kid but mentally it shows just how much he had to deal with Hibari and Mukuro.

 _"If you're going to fight I might as well go on my own thank you very much"_ Tsuna began walking off, but when he did his stomach growled. His cloud and mist guardian stared at the boy, Tsuna was not facing them but hesitantly he looked back at them with a flushed and embarrassed look that could put a litter of kittens to shame. Both of his guardian's would nose bleed right then and there but their pride was on the line especially when they're in the same room with each other.

 _"I-I-I told you… that I was hungry…"_ Tsuna was too embarrassed to look at them in the eye, why is it when his in this form embarrassing things happen to him.

Mukuro was the first to snap himself out _"Sorry vongola I'll get you something"_ he was about to walk forward but a hand stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, he looked at Hibari who was holding him back _"No I'll tend to the omnivore"_

They glared dangerously at each other and brought out their weapons again. Hibari was the first to charge at Mukuro and they started to fight in front of the poor hungry boy. Tsuna rolled his eyes and decided to walk away from his dangerous guardians because they definitely won't take him anywhere.

Walking through the hallways he saw Yamamoto in the training room practicing with his sword. He watched for a while but decided he shouldn't bother with his training.

When he was about to take a step he heard _"Ahh Tsuna you were watching, is there something you need"_ Yamamoto was smiling, his face was dripping with sweat and smiled when approaching the brunet.

 _"Takeshi… nothing I don't want to bother you"_

 _"Haha it's no big deal I mean I'm pretty much done now is there something you want?"_

 _"Well I'm pretty hungry…"_

 _"Oh!"_ Yamamoto smiled brightly and piggies back his boss. _'Why do people keep picking me up am I that small?'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

 _"Up for sushi I'll make you some"_

Tsuna face brightens up and nods eagerly; Yamamoto couldn't help but blush at Tsuna bright smile and change of mood.

 _"I'll show you what I can do"_ He winked.

They entered the kitchen and Yamamoto brought out the fish and rice to make sushi. With his sword he skilfully cut the fish in to small portions. Tsuna looked on in amazement he'll never get tired of watching Yamamoto making sushi just like his father, but he was just as eager to finally eat something.

 _"You're amazing as always Takeshi"_ The cute brunet closed his eyes and smiled at his rain guardian. Yamamoto blushed even more as he was rolling up the sushi in a very fast pace. Tsuna can hear crashes and explosion happening in the background, Gokudera was also screaming insults. Tsuna ignored the mist, cloud and storm guardians and the bill to fix his headquarters, to finally taste the sushi Yamamoto made.

He placed the roll of sushis in front of Tsuna, Tsuna could drool but kept his composure and took a bite out one of them and savor the flavor.

 _"Mmm this delicious Takeshi…"_ Tsuna closed his eyes.

Yamamoto felt pride and happiness filling his whole being he made his precious boss happy. He wanted to hug the cute boy but he restrained himself.

Tsuna finished the sushi and thanked Yamamoto before furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. _"Sorry Yamamoto I need to take care of something…"_

Tsuna entered hyper dying will mode and ran after Mukuro, Hibari and Gokudera. The bullet hasn't worn off yet and the damage his guardians were doing was going to stress him out even more…

 _"Hayato stop why did you even get yourself involved!"_

 _"But Juudaime they were damaging our property!"_

 _"You were making it worst throwing your dynamites like that!"_

 _"Forgive me Juudaime!"_

Tsuna turned to the two who were still fighting.

 _"Mukuro and Kyouya stop it right now!"_

Tsuna didn't think he'll survive in his current state… and dearly wished to return back to normal…


	2. Chapter 2

_"Juudaime do you need any help?!"_ Gokudera came to check on Tsuna for the 51th time.

 _"No Hayato I'm fine"_

 _"Tsuna are you alright?"_ Yamamoto came walking in.

 _"Takeshi…"_ said Tsuna in a low voice, he was getting tired of everyone coming up to check on him every 5 minutes, where did his independence go?!

 _"If you need anything call me okay?"_ Yamamoto smiled brightly before walking away again after Gokudera. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh at his predicament, he was still in his 6 year old chibi self for a whole day already. Tsuna decided he should look for Spanner to ask him for a favor. So he sneaked past his guardians one by one because they'll obviously bother him. Luckily he was so small it was difficult for them to spot him.

Tsuna knocked on the door to Spanner's room. The door opens revealing a blond man wearing a green mechanician's jumpsuit.

 _"Good morning Spanner san"_

 _"Ehh Tsuna where are you?"_ Spanner looked around while holding the door open before he slowly look down to see a tiny and adorable, wide eyed brunet staring and blinking slowly at him. Spanner felt a nose bleed coming so he immediately ran back inside the room for a tissue. Tsuna quickly ran in as well so the door wouldn't close on him which could possibly repeat the embarrassing encounter with Mukuro.

 _"Vongola is that really you?"_ he said as he held the tissue on his nose.

 _"Yes, Reborn shot a bullet at me and this is the result… I've came here to ask you for a favor"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"My size is a problem but if you can make something to help me with that I'll be very grateful"_

Spanner blinked before putting a hand to his chin, thinking deeply. _"Hm should I make you shoes that make you taller?"_

 _"No Spanner!"_ Out came another voice out of nowhere.

 _"Shoichi…?"_

 _"Eto… Tsunayoshi kun I heard what happened"_

 _"I see, but why did you decline Spanners suggestion?"_ Tsuna tilted his head curiously which made both Spanner and Shoichi turn around to calm there flaming cheeks. Tsuna was just too irresistibly cute in this state not that he wasn't cute before but normally he was actually really hot and handsome which made his subordinates drool at him in secret.

Shoichi turned back around and answered _"Uhh… because it'll make you look bad..."_

 _"What are you talking about Shoichi"_ Spanner looked at him with a raised brow and a little offended at Shoichi's statement.

 _"Shoichi… appearance doesn't matter what I want is something efficient and helpful"_

 _"I-I have another suggestion how about a cane…"_

 _"A cane?"_

 _"A small contraption that can extend… I mean Tsunayoshi Kun wants something to open doors with right?"_

Tsuna blushed red in embarrassment that was the only reason he came to Spanner for but he didn't want to mention it. But how did he know?

 _"Y-Yes your right… Shoichi…"_

 _"Ahh that's easy I'll make one right away"_ Spanner claimed confidently. Both Spanner and Shoichi started talking about the cane and went to work straight away. Tsuna stared at them for 20 minutes before getting bored.

He told them that he'll come back when it's done so he walked out the door. Everyone was treating him like a child… sure he looks like one but they should remember that he is a 24 year old man, what's worse is that he feels childish every second that goes by.

Tsuna had the urge for hot chocolate, playing hide and seek and annoying his guardians. But he repressed these urges and never acts upon them. He needed to keep a clear mind and act his age professionally and seriously. But he can't do that when everyone is treating him otherwise.

 _"TSUNA KUN!"_ A woman's voice squealed.

Tsuna smiled at the approaching figure it was the one and only Haru. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. Tsuna's face was squished into her chest… He blushed and tried to keep a straight face _"Hahi you're so cute desu!"_ Haru swinged him around like a little kid.

 _"H-Haru I can't breathe…"_

 _"Sorry Tsuna Kun!"_

She put him down gently; once he straightened himself she grabbed his hand.

 _"Haru?"_

 _"Come on you've been cooped up in this place far too long it's not good for you let's take a walk!"_

 _"Haha that actually sounds like a good idea"_ He grinned slightly at her which made her squeal in excitement.

Haru always wanted to marry him but being busy as he was she couldn't bother him, people started to question if he still had a crush on Kyoko. She did not mind that Tsuna was now a chibi in her eyes, the opportunity is too good to waste.

Haru was humming still holding onto Tsuna's tiny hands. In the main room Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto was arguing about something but when they noticed Haru and the cute brunet. The aura around them became worst and Tsuna could feel it.

 _"Where are you taking Juudaime, woman?!"_ Gokudera screamed but really he was just very jealous that the cos-playing woman held his boss's hand. But Gokudera wasn't the only one jealous, Yamamoto tried not to show it by smiling but his eyes were twitching. Lambo just frowned and felt the need to force the two apart.

 _"Were taking a walk outside, right Tsuna Kun?"_ She smiled brightly and looked pointedly at the small boss.

 _"Don't worry Hayato, Haru is right"_

Gokudera couldn't help but be quiet when Tsuna said it like that.

 _"Tsuna mind if we come too?"_ asked Yamamoto.

 _"Yeah I agree can I come?"_

 _"Damn it you guys Juudaime only needs his right hand man to accompany him!"_

Haru was not liking the fact the guys were trying to interrupt her and Tsuna's date. _"You guys, it's only me and Tsuna Kun!"_

 _"No we are not letting you hog Tsuna to yourself!"_ complained Lambo.

Tsuna can only watch helplessly as the fight unfolded in front of him, they were arguing on who gets to go out with him. He didn't really care who but he really didn't like how they would quarrel for such petty things.

 _"Stop, if you don't calm down I'll just go by myself"_ He sighed.

 _'They are starting to act like Hibari and Mukuro'_ Tsuna thought as he rolled his eyes mentally.

 _"Kufufufu… I heard that there was an argument on who will get to go on a date with Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_ Mist appeared out of nowhere.

 _"Hmph herbivores I'll be the one to go with the omnivore"_ Hibari came from opposite door.

Speak of the devils.

 _"LET'S EXTREMELY TAKE TURNS!"_ Ryohei yelled as he wiggled himself into the conversation which made everyone look at him.

 _"What I don't want to share Tsuna Kun!"_ Haru hugged him possessively; the guardians gave her a death glare and made her flinch in fear.

 _"Juudaime can't go with just anyone, it has to be me!"_

 _"Haha I have a lot of ideas for the date, Tsuna why don't you go out with me?"_

 _"Yare Yare try me and I'll make it worthwhile"_

 _"Kufufufu if anything it should be me"_

 _"…."_ Hibari didn't say anything but tried to communicate through eye contact to Tsuna. _'Omnivore if you know what's good for you you'll choose me'_

Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine and looked away from the threatening ex prefect. His guardians want him to choose and did they just say 'date'. _Uhh Haru asked me first so…."_

His guardians ignored both Haru and himself _"EXTREME I TOLD YOU GUYS WE SHOULD TAKE TURNS!"_

 _"Fine it can't be helped well do what Ryohei suggested"_ said Lambo, they finally unite and nod to each other.

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears, they weren't listening to him at all and they thought just because he is a kid they can get away with it.

 _"STOP!"_ Tsuna yelled.

They turned abruptly to him surprised from the sudden outburst from the passive brunet. _"You guys are acting like children, you're wasting my time and I'm not going to have any of it!"_ He huffed and pouted.

The opposite of what he wanted happened except for Mukuro and Hibari everyone in the room nose bleed, his cloud and mist guardians were blushing hard at the sight of their pouty cute boss, surprisingly they weren't fighting each other already. Tsuna wanted to face palm, he felt his eyes twitching.

 _"Too…. cute desu…"_ Haru gasp while holding her nose.

 _"Haha man I need a tissue"_ Yamamoto laughed care freely

 _"Juudaime…"_

 _"Yare Yare his cuteness is a sin"_

 _"Extremely irresistible!"_

 _"Tsunayoshi..."_

 _"Little animal…"_

Tsuna glared at his subordinates since he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Everything he does makes them nosebleed and he secretly hoped they will faint as punishment, too bad Hibari and Mukuro weren't affected he doesn't know how to deal with them.

 _"Okay it's decided I'll be the first to go with Juudaime!"_ Gokudera suddenly announced.

 _"Who said you're the first one Tako head!"_

 _"What did you say Turf head!"_

Everyone in the room began quarreling again, Tsuna's rage meter was increasing by the minute they were disregarding his opinions and were making too much noise.

 _"I'm going by myself!"_ Tsuna screamed.

 _"Forgive me Juudaime that was rude of me!"_ Gokudera dogeza on the floor and banged his head to the floor. Tsuna stared at his storm guardian and sighed.

 _"Stand up Hayato"_ He glared at everyone in the room which looked like a pout once again. They all had the urge to whisk Tsuna away and have their way with him.

 _"Everyone. Leave the room right now!"_ he ordered sternly. They reluctantly trudged out the door at Tsuna's command he was one angry and serious chibi but that was charming to them anyway. Of course Mukuro and Hibari didn't leave and finally realized they were both in the same room. They glared at each other dangerously.

 _"Skylark…"_

 _"Pineapple haired Herbivore…"_

Tsuna's eye twitched one more time _"GET OUT THE BOTH OF YOU!"_ Tsuna was seething dangerously at them he knew they won't listen to him but he decided to try anyway.

 _"Mukuro, Kyouya how can I get you two to leave"_ he breathed out trying to calm himself down.

 _"Go out with me Vongola/Omnivore"_ They said in unison, they scowled at each other right after. Tsuna put his hands in the air and yielded.

 _"Fine, I'll seek you out for now please do not bother me"_

Mist enveloped Mukuro and he was gone, Hibari gave Tsuna a longing smirk before striding out the door. He was finally alone and the headache is now out of the room. _'Since the pointless argument took too much time I think that Spanner and Shoichi are done with my cane'_ Tsuna concluded in his head and walked back to pay them another visit.

 _"Shoichi, Spanner are you finished?"_

The red head and the blond turned around to look at their favorite boss. But they noticed that Tsuna was looking a little peeved and stressed out.

 _"What's wrong Tsunayoshi kun I heard there was a commotion outside"_

 _"There was?"_

 _"Of course you wouldn't notice Spanner"_

 _"It's not important just pointless squabble"_ Tsuna stated firmly.

 _"Well be at ease, here"_ Spanner showed the small contraption that fit perfectly in Tsuna's small hand.

 _"Tsunayoshi kun just press the button here and it'll extend, it also has a grip so if you want to get something at a distance this will be very helpful"_ Shoichi explained.

It was simple and easily made but this was what Tsuna needed, he smiled at them angelically which earned him a reaction, blood spurt out from the two.

 _"No problem Vongola"_

 _"Your... welcome… Tsunayoshi kun argh my stomach"_ Shoichi held his stomach he usually had those around Tsuna _'Maybe his not used to me yet?'_ thought the brunet.

He bowed to the both of them before pressing the button experimentally. Just like they said it extended itself and hooked around at the end. Tsuna hooked on the door and opened it himself; Tsuna then puffed out his chest, childishly in triumph absolutely proud of himself.

Shoichi and Spanner stared at their boss trying to keep their cheeks from exploding. Tsuna looked back with a smile and waved to the both of them before walking out.

Now it's time to take a walk…

He exited the Vongola headquarters and made sure no one was following him. He was going to walk with Haru since she offered first but then his other subordinates would try to interfere, not that he knew why they were so focused on going with him, he was just that naive.

He walked along the side walk, passing by shops. Everyone would spare a glance at him due to Tsuna being a child and the fact that he is alone.

Also it didn't help that he was the cutest boy they have ever seen.

 _"Hey little buddy are you lost?"_ A middle-aged man approached the brunet. Tsuna stared up at the stranger with wide eyes before shaking his head in refusal.

The man ignored him and took one of his hands _"I'll take you home"_ Tsuna immediately knew this man had an ulterior motive but he wasn't going to do anything... just yet.

 _"Mister I know how to get back home, my oni san is waiting for me"_

 _"Then I'll take you there"_ he smiled at the dainty brunet with broken, yellow teeth. Not that he judges' people by appearance but his breath stanked as well so Tsuna leaned back with a scrunched up expression on his face.

 _"Eww your breath stinks"_ Tsuna held his nose.

This struck a chord with the man he still smiled but his eye was now twitching _"That's not a nice thing to say"_

 _"I don't want to go with someone whose breathe smells like it'll kill passing birds and flies"_ Tsuna pulled his hand away from the man.

 _"You little… you're coming with me!"_ The man grabbed on Tsuna's collar and pulled him forward. At that action Tsuna pulled the man by his tie to his own eye level. Tsuna leaned into the man's ear _"I suggest you refrain on what you're trying to do or someone could get hurt"_ Tsuna said it in a low and threatening voice that was way different from his previous banter.

The man flinched back at the sudden change and landed on his butt he couldn't believe the brat in front of him just threatened him like that. He shook himself out of it and glared at the boy.

 _"You dare threaten me?"_

 _"You're not worth my time"_ Tsuna said bluntly and began to walk off but the man in anger ran up to him and attempted to punch the boy.

A dying will flame immediately appeared on Tsuna's forehead, his brown wide eyes changed to orange narrowed eyes. Tsuna didn't need the pill in order to get into hyper dying will mode; he can do it at will. The man wanted to teach the kid a lesson with just a slap but it was easily fended off by the brunet. Tsuna's size also contributed to his flexibility and was difficult to hit, also he was stronger in this form, this made the middle aged man try harder.

 _"Stop dodging you brat!"_

Tsuna didn't say anything, instead grabbed the offenders head and kneed him in the face. The man staggered back and held his face in pain.

 _"Argh…."_

 _"That's enough playing around"_ Tsuna said calmly as he flew in front of the man and kicked him in the gut, which made the man crash into the wall. Tsuna's flame died down and he was back to normal, the brunet looked back at the man for good measure before continuing with his walk.

Little did he know he attracts all sorts of perverts who has the desire to ravish him. Tsuna then felt that he was still being followed _'That stinky breath of a man hasn't given up yet?'_ Tsuna thought.

Behind a bushes he saw a dark figure; Tsuna rolled his eyes and approaches the bush with narrowed eyes. Tsuna pounced on the figure and it screamed _"AHHH Juudaime!"_ Tsuna blinked at Gokudera who was wearing a black cloak.

 _"Hayato… What are you doing here?"_

Tsuna's eyes widen in realization and glared down on his storm guardian _"You were tailing me Hayato."_

Gokudera was trying to keep himself from fainting since his magnificent, small boss is on top of him. Gokudera covered his blushing face _"S-Sorry Juudaime I was so worried, and that man who disgracefully tried to kidnap you, I was going to help you!"_

 _"Ha-ya-to"_ Tsuna said his right hand man's name sternly.

 _"Forgive me Juudaime!"_

 _"But I'm not the only one following you, look over there"_ Gokudera pointed at a tree far back. Tsuna hopped off of Gokudera and raised his brow at the direction. _"Whoever is behind that tree show yourself!"_

 _"Haha Hayato sold me out..."_ Yamamoto stepped out wearing a baseball cap and scratched his neck nervously.

Tsuna was mind blown they followed him to this extent but he felt that wasn't all, so he looked at the man who was sitting on the bench holding up a newspaper big enough to cover his face. Tsuna strides angrily towards the man and ripped down the newspaper revealing his sun guardian _"YOU EXTREMELY FOUND ME SAWADA!"_

He then snap around to look at the big potted plant, Lambo was dressed in green and tried to blend in as a plant.

 _"Haha…"_

Tsuna put a hand to his face in shear disappointment, but something made him shiver and looked at the passing old man who was hanging around. _"_

 _Mukuro. Not you too..."_

The old man reverted back into his mist guardian, he has a arrogant look on his face _"Impressive Vongola"_ After Mukuro said that, he pointed to another direction.

 _"The birdy is hiding over there"_

 _"What….?"_ Tsuna exclaimed, at the corner of a shop Hibari was leaning on the wall wearing sun glasses.

Tsuna groaned _"Even you Kyouya…"_ The cloud guardian shot a glare at the mist guardia, quite pissed off that Mukuro revealed his location. He'll have to bite that pineapple to death later.

 _"We just couldn't leave you alone, now that you're a kid and all…"_ Yamamoto started. Tsuna looked down; his bangs hid his expression and began to shake. _"Juudaime I swear I was only here to protect you!"_

 _"Yare Yare baka-Dera is right"_

 _"What did you say aho-ushi!"_

Tsuna once again entered hyper dying will mode and seethed _"I'm going to count down by 5"_

 _"5"_

 _"4"_

His lighting, sun, rain and storm guardians scrambled to run away from their cute, scowling chibi. Mukuro disappeared in his mist and Hibari was already walking away. Tsuna was pissed and his guardians are going to taste his wrath first handily. Not that he doesn't appreciate their concerns but really this is too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was pacing in small steps slowly around the room, it's been a week now and his body hasn't reverted back yet. His guardians never stopped fussing around him like protective mothers, it also didn't help that everyday they would ask him on 'dates'.

Gokudera would often nose bleed or flush red around his boss and always ask him what he wants to do. Tsuna never thought it was a bad thing spending time with his guardians but he felt as if he had other things to take care of. Yamamoto then asked Tsuna to play baseball with him but he ended up embarrassing himself and tripping all over the place but it was fine nonetheless.

Ryohei was the same and asked the brunet to box with him, they were running around the place and his energy was too high for someone like him... He felt his small legs cramp, Gokudera who was stalking them ran up and lifted Tsuna up on his shoulders. Haru took him to watch a movie with her, he almost fell asleep since they were watching a slow, tear jerking romance movie she'll lean over and lie her head on his shoulder but he didn't mind it that much.

Lambo was amusing to watch, he knew that Lambo was a little weird but spending a day with him made Tsuna think otherwise. Dressing up in embarrassing clothing and gesturing him to join made Tsuna flush pink the whole day of embarrassment even Haru's costumes were not as bad as his. But it was fun to say the least they both end laughing their asses off not caring how ridiculous they looked. Mukuro, it was actually surprisingly a normal 'date' walking hand in hand around the park, he held his hand by the way and would not let go. He was alarmingly very romantic which for a man like Tsuna would obviously get uncomfortable by his constant flirting.

Hibari was actually gentle and kind that whole day but whenever some people were stirring up trouble he'll leave him and go bite them to death. Tsuna could only helplessly watch them get beaten down... He took him to a very expensive restaurant, there was a lot of customers waiting in front but Hibari's glare made them all disappear. The owner of the restaurant was surprisingly on good terms with Hibari and let them have a table with only the two of them. Tsuna have never been so nervous in his life...

Tsuna stopped, thinking deeply as he climbed up the chair and grabbed his phone to call his ex tutor Reborn. But unfortunately the infant would not pick up the phone, which made Tsuna panic _'Am I going to stay like this forever, damn it where's Reborn when I need him!'_

With one leg reaching the ground he slowly went down from the chair and used his new cane to open the door. He wants to go back to normal and that means he'll have to find Reborn. So he tried asking Bianchi, she did not know anything about his whereabouts. Tsuna trudged outside, roaming around aimlessly as he had no hopes of finding Reborn.

 _"Is that you Tsuna, kora!?"_

Tsuna turned around at that familiar voice, flying above him was surprisingly Colonnello with his bird was staring down on him.

 _"Colonnello?!"_ Tsuna exclaimed.

Colonnello leaped from the bird's grip and landed in front of the charming chibi. The brunet couldn't help but gasp at the sudden closeness of the blond, he always was way taller then the Arcobaleno so seeing him so close was quite strange to Tsuna.

 _"What are you doing out here kora?"_

 _"I was trying to find Reborn all over the place but I couldn't"_ Tsuna said dejectedly.

Seeing Tsuna look so sad made him feel a pang of guilt. He didn't want the cute brunet in front of him to look so down. He wasn't that close to Tsuna but he was always interested in the Vongola boss, he actually respected Tsuna.

Colonnello patted Tsuna's back gently, Tsuna felt it and slowly glanced at the him and gave him a small smile that made Colonnello's heart jump and flush deep red. Tsuna was just too unbelievably adorable sometimes he'll get jealous of Reborn for having him as his student before.

 _"Tsuna don't worry I'll help you find Reborn!"_ he flashed a bright smile to cheer Tsuna up.

 _"Thank you Colonnello"_

Tsuna laughed softly which made the Arcobaleno smile even brighter. Colonnello had a few ideas where Reborn would in fact he knew that today was an Arcobaleno meeting... He shouldn't bring along Tsuna but he couldn't help but want to appease the brunet.

* * *

 _"Reborn kora!"_ Colonnello called over, the Arcobaleno were already gathered you'll see Skull, surprisingly Verde, Mammon, Fon and Reborn.

 _"What is it Colonnello?"_ Reborn asked.

 _"I've brought Tsuna"_

At that Tsuna poked his head in behind the wall timidly... Ahh he was really acting like his old self again and that is worrying. Everyone in the room blushed, Reborn on the other hand looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks, he was pretty confused to why Colonello would bring Tsuna to their meeting.

 _"Reborn I was looking for you!"_ Tsuna walked towards to the infant and pinched Reborn's sleeve. The others felt envy rising and glared jealously at the famous hitman. Reborn sighed and turned to face his ex student, surprisingly the bullet hasn't worn off yet.

 _"The bullet is still in effect am I going to stay like this"_ Tsuna yelled.

Reborn covered his ears at the noise and glanced at his partner Leon. It just blinked and shrugged at him...

 _"Please don't mess with me I don't want to stay like this forever..."_

 _"Yeah how could you do that Reborn!"_ Skull yelled at the hitman. And just like that with Reborn's glare he cowered back and decided that hiding behind Tsuna was a safe haven.

 _"Fufu I agree how could you do such a thing to the cute boy"_ Verde mocked which started a dangerous electric spark against the two. Fon laughed and Mammon watched on silently...

Then a huge fight broke out between Reborn, Verde and Collonello in front of the poor brunet.

 _"Take that Kora!"_

Since Skull was hiding behind Tsuna he was safe until Reborn skillfully threw something directly in his face, causing him to fall back. Tsuna watched the pitiful Arcobaleno hit the ground so he shuffled next to Skull and held out his hand to him.

 _"Here..."_

Skulls eyes teared up, to think there's an angel that cares for him. He immediately grabbed the hand and Tsuna effortlessly pulled him up. The rest stopped fighting and this time glared dangerously at their lackey with pure envy. Skull laughed nervously and again hid behind Tsuna, which was smart because right now Reborn couldn't punch around Tsuna like he used to anymore.

 _"Reborn what do I do?"_ Tsuna groaned.

 _"There was no information on it when i tried to look it up, since it was just born from Leon you could just hope it goes away for the time being"_ Reborn answered calmly.

Tsuna wanted to throw his arms in the air, he was going to be stuck like this for a long time and deal with the sudden pestering from his guardians and everyone around him. Tsuna looked down and pouted sadly... which actually made Colonello and Skull fall back from a nose bleed. Fon, Reborn, Mammon and Verde blushed red and look away from the pouting chibi.

Fon sneakingly made his way beside Tsuna and with his usual gentle smile he leaned towards Tsuna _"If it's you Tsunayoshi kun I think you'll be fine, but if you are having trouble I can teach how to cope with this size"_ At close proximity Tsuna couldn't help but blush. But suddenly he was jerked away from the storm Arcobaleno, Tsuna looked to the side to see Mammon gripping onto his sleeve. Tsuna tilted his head to the side questionably at Mammon...

 _"Hmph it's better if you don't associate with this helpless dope"_ Mammon scoffed.

For the first time Fon kept his slight smile but his eyes twitched a little at Mammon's comment. Tsuna didn't understand what was happening and decided that not even the Arcobaleno could help him with his problem.

 _"Let go of him Viper"_ said Reborn but there was an edge to his voice.

 _"It's Mammon, Reborn"_

The mist Arcobaleno enjoyed messing with people so he pulled Tsuna closer to him. A dark aura spread out through the room. Skull tried to pull Tsuna away from Mammon but once he reached out, Tsuna disappeared into mist. The Arcobaleno blinked in shock as both Mammon and Tsuna are gone...

 _"Where did that Viper take Tsuna!"_ panicked Skull.

 _"Hmm, it seems he gave us the slip"_

 _"Damn he took him just like that kora!"_

 _"We need to find him"_ said Fon.

Reborn remained silent he didn't think that Viper would have the guts to kidnap Tsuna he was scared of dying and only care about money, so Reborn thought deeply how he could punish Viper and get back his Tsuna... Wait a minute did he just think that?!

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a unfamiliar room, it was dark and eerie for his liking and felt a shiver go down his spine...He remembered he was with Reborn and the other Arcobaleno, he felt dizzy and blacked out. _"Mammon..?"_ Tsuna whispered.

The mist Arcobaleno was no where to be seen, Tsuna felt scared because the bullet was the cause of his sudden fright... As time goes by he knew he was getting more childish each day and that worried him. Perhaps soon he'll revert fully back to when he was 6 years old and knew absolutely nothing. He brought out his cane and opened the door of the room he was in.

Suddenly he heard a loud yell _"VOI... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THE BOSS ONLY WAITS A SPECIFIC TYPE OF STEAK!"_

Tsuna flinched and had a urge to hide back into the room, he knew that voice clearly... it was Squalo from Varia. Tsuna gulped in saliva and decided to push through and find away out of this mansion like building. There is one person he doesn't want to meet and that is Xanxus because that man would try to kill him without hesitation.

 _"But... we only brought chicken today..."_

 _"SHUT UP GO BACK AND BUY SOME SIRLOIN STEAK!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

Tsuna went on his knees and sneaked away from the loud noise but felt like he was going deeper into the mansion. _'Why would Mammon send me here!?"_ Tsuna thought desperately. He kept crawling until he bumped into a pair of boots. He shakily glanced up to see Varia's storm guardian Belphegor, he froze in place, maybe he didn't notice him but that was just wishful thinking.

 _"Shishishi well what do we have here?"_

Tsuna still was frozen in place and flinched when Bel picked him up under his arms. _'Maybe he doesn't know its me yet?'_ Bel waved the scared boy in observation. The kid looked like someone, but that person is 24 years old so it's impossible... But no doubt with those caramel doe eyes and soft but brown gravity defying hair, the boy definitely looked like Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's boss. Wait, since when had he noticed those features of the brunet. His blond fringe covered his frown in deep thought...

On the other hand Tsuna was scared out of his wits, just where did his years of courage go?!

Bel snapped out of it and glanced at the boy who somehow made it into the mansion unscathed, how was that possible?

 _"You how did you get here?"_ He asked the little boy.

 _"Uhh... Mammon.."_

 _"Mammon?"_

At that his name Mammon actually appeared... _"let go of, Sawada"_ Bel smirked at the mist guardian of Varia, he wondered why Mammon would bring a random child in their base and now he was right about the kid being Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 _"Shishishi you can't order a prince, Mammon"_

 _"Oh do you want to fight?"_ Mammon challenged.

They both took up a fighting stance and at that moment Tsuna was able to get out of Bel's grasp. Just when they were about to enter an all out battle, Lussuria came running over to them.

 _"Mou what are you guys doing?!"_

 _"Get lost Lussuria!"_ They yelled in unison.

The sun guardian pouted and caught sight of a very cute child trying to sneak away. He squealed and picked up Tsuna which made the chibi groan in despair... He can not believe that his chance of escaping is in fact flush down the toilet!

He made a big fuss and rubbed his cheek against Tsuna soft ones rapidly. _"Oh my your're so adorable wa!"_ He cooed excitely. Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes and be completely uncomfortable in his situation _'I think this might my end...'_

Mammon and Bel stopped to see Lussuria glomping poor Tsuna. They both looked at each other and went into understanding that they both wanted Lussuria to die. _"Damn you don't touch what belongs to me"_ Bel snapped at the flamboyant man. While Mammon sent out a dark aura towards him...

Lussuria of course was not affected by their intimidation, and continued to hug the life out of the brunet. Tsuna could enter dying will mode but he didn't want to test his luck.

 _"VOOOIIII WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"_ Squalo's voiced rang through the hallway it was worst then Ryohei's yelling.

 _"Geh it's Squalo..."_

Squalo glanced at what Lussuria is holding, he raised his brow _"What the hell is that thing?"_ The so called thing looked up and blinked cutely twice at the silver haired man. Squalo flushed red and looked away _"Answer me what is that..."_ Bel, Mammon and Lussuria looked at each other it seems that Squalo still hasn't figured out that the 'thing' is actually the Vongola boss.

 _"Hurry up and throw it away!"_

Tsuna couldn't help but panic at the rain guardian's words _'throw him out, like kill me oh no?!'_ Tsuna stared at him and bit his bottom lip, his eyes started to water. Squalo immediately felt guilt for suggesting such a thing, to think this little kid could make him feel so bad.

 _"Squalo senpai you shouldn't scare the little guy with your frightening face"_ said a voice in monotone. Fran appeared from behind Squalo with a stoic face.

 _"Shut up Fran"_ Retorted Squalo.

Tsuna could have an anxiety attack with Varia appearing one by one but he won't give into the bullet just yet. He masked his fear on his face and looked seriously at the Varia members, which didn't notice since they were too busy bickering among themselves. Tsuna entered hyper dying will mode and flew out of Lussuria's arms. This now caught all of their attention and watch Tsuna burst out flames from his gloves and fly away.

 _"VOI THAT WAS THE VONGOLA TRASH?!"_

 _"Wow..."_

 _"Shishishi there he goes"_

 _"Yare yare his going towards the boss's room"_

 _"Mou I didn't hold onto him tight enough!"_

Tsuna flew past many rooms that look the same, he didn't know why but most of the rooms are locked so he couldn't get out of the window. If he blew a hole with his X burner through their base Xanxus's vendetta towards him will only increase. So he figured he'll have to get out safely and quietly, it was like a maze to get out of this place. The corridors narrow into one hallway and on the far end there is one room with the door open. Tsuna thought it was a dead end but since it's the only room opened that means there's a window to fly out of.

Once he entered the room he froze and his flame on top of his head disappeared, want to know why it's because his biggest fear currently has become true. In the room was Xansus sleeping like a king on the couch. His short lived confidence withered away and he started shaking uncontrollably at the presence of the Varia leader.

 _'Perhaps he won't wake up... maybe I can escape out of the window without waking him up...'_ Tsuna thought. He took small and soft steps towards his possible exit but luck was not on his side when Xanxus's lightning guardian peeked through the room cautiously. He probably did not want to wake up his boss since there would be consequences.

Tsuna hid behind a chair and He held his breath, his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. _'Damn, I would be more calmer if it weren't for this bullet.'_ He watched Levi look around the room and careful not to step in. He smiles admiring at his boss and walks away.

Tsuna gave out a small breath of relief, he was sure his unruly hair would screw him over but that was not the case so he continued on his venture towards the window. But the gods are against him and he trips on wires in the room and a soft thud was heard.

Xanxus immediately woke up and looked around, releasing a dangerous aura in the room. Tsuna laid there and accepted his fate... There was no excuses the bullet made him revert back to his clumsy self and it was the death of him.

Xanxus caught sight of a mop of brown hair on the ground, it was strange and small. He pointed a gun at it which made Tsuna flinch in fear. Tsuna turned around to face the incoming doom and saw that Xanxus was right in front of him. Xanxus on the other hand was slightly surprise to see a little boy in his room and it looked like that trash Sawada Tsunayoshi. He hated that trash with a passion, he was supposed to be the Vongola boss but the 24 year old man in the past beat him to it. he fought together with the Vongola because Varia is the Vongola's famiglia's independent assassination squad and if Vongola were to be threatened he'll fight with that man no matter how much he hated him.

But looking down at the little trash in front of him he felt no hate, it looked exactly as that man but much cuter... Wait what was he thinking?!

In Tsuna's point of view he could only look at Xanxus's guns pointed at him, as he looked hesitantly at Xanxus face it was actually complicated and as if he was arguing with himself. He was surprised that Xanxus hasn't shot him yet and seemed slightly confused. Tsuna stood up slowly to face Xanxus with new found confidence.

 _"You... what are you doing here trash?!"_ he growled.

Tsuna wanted to hide in a hole but stood his ground, this amused Xanxus.

 _"Hmph you remind of another trash that I hate"_

Tsuna this time took a step back in fear, he couldn't fake it this time. _"I... don't know what your talking about..."_ Tsuna squeaked out. Surprisingly Xanxus lowered his weapon and picked up the boy roughly and not gently. _'What's with people me picking up?!'_ Tsuna screamed in his head.

Tsuna stared into Xanxus's eyes with trembling, wide eyes. Xanxus felt a weird feeling bubbling in his chest and it reminded him how he felt when he thought about the Vongola trash... It was an alarming feeling, he should just get rid of the kid but at that same time he didn't want to.

Tsuna felt like if he were to speak it'll be the end of him. But just before Xanxus was about to say something his underlings came into the room along with Levi.

 _"What's that your holding boss?!"_ Levi exclaimed.

Mammon, Bel, Lussuria, Fran and Squalo stared at Xanxus's iron grip on the poor kid's small body. It looked like with one small squeeze he'll break the cute boy.

 _"Voi let go of the thing!"_ Squalo yelled. He wanted to seem like he didn't care for Sawada Tsunayoshi but hoped that his boss won't kill him.

 _"And why should I listen to you trash?!"_ Xanxus scowled.

 _"Oh my please don't kill the cutey!"_

Xanxus yawned and carelessly threw the kid away. Tsuna landed on his butt, Xanxus threw him but it felt like he was sparing him for a bit or was it just his imagination. Xanxus sat back on to the couch lazily and suddenly Lussuria, Squalo, Bel, Levi and Mammon started fighting among each other once again, something about him he didn't understand much...

But right now he wished for his guardians to find him and save him... hell he even wouldn't mind if Reborn would come to his rescue but that wouldn't happen so he had to figure out how to survive, in this situation he was put in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile at the Vongola head quarters**

 _"Juudaime!"_ Gokudera yelled out loudly, He checked everywhere for his beloved boss frantically. He checked Tsuna's room, the closet, under the bed and even checked Hibari's part of the base. Tsuna's guardians were also panicking and searching all over the place.

 _"Where could bossu be?"_

 _"Tsuna are you playing hide and seek?"_ Yamamoto called out.

 _"He could be kidnapped due to his extreme cuteness!"_

They all agree to split up and find their missing boss; they weren't planning to lose him again, never again. Suddenly there was an announcement coming from the intercom. All the guardians listened intently to Gianini whose voice came from the intercom.

 _"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, TSUNA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! I REPEAT TSUNA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! PLEASE GATHER IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM!"_

Hibari frowned at the news and gripped his tonfas tightly. Someone had the nerve to kidnap Tsuna, HIS LITTLE ANIMAL. He didn't spare Kusakabe a glance and immediately headed to the conference room, he needed to know where Tsuna is and he'll tolerate crowding to find his omnivore, even if it'll kill him… He never liked to admit his attraction to the omnivore, Hibari would always find ways to stop thinking about him but it was futile, so he decided to accept it and make sure Tsuna is his. He'll kamikorosu any one who dare attempts to interfere, especially that Rokudo Mukuro.

 _"Juudaime I'll definitely save you!"_ Gokudera swore out loud. He wanted to bang his head into the floor and apologize to Tsuna for not being by his side, at all times. Tsuna gave him happiness, company and resolve… What Tsuna did for him for all these years has changed his life for the better. Gokudera is his boss's right-hand man where he had the privilege to watch Tsuna's back and in turn his Juudaime will watch his. But something has been bothering him lately, when Tsuna turned into his 6 years old self, he noticed that everyone is starting to show their affection to his Juudaime.

 _'So they finally decided to make their move'_ He thought with a frown, Gokudera always thought that he wasn't worthy enough to be something more than just a right-hand man to Tsuna. It was a greedy thought but it was better than giving his Juudaime up to anyone else.

 _"I'm going to confess my feelings"_ He closed his eyes and whispered.

 _"Huh did you say something Hayato?"_ Yamamoto called out with a smile. This shocked Gokudera causing him to flush deep red.

 _"N-Nothing Yakyu- I mean Takeshi!"_ He snapped at the rain guardian. Before Yamamoto could say anymore Gokudera stomped away, heading towards the conference room. Yamamoto closed his mouth and watched Gokudera's back as he walked away. His smile dropped immediately after and couldn't help but frown, he heard what Gokudera whispered and it made his stomach churn, he didn't know why…

 _"Confess his feelings… to who..?"_ Yamamoto said to himself.

But deep inside he already knew, it was all too obvious, Tsuna. He already heard Ryohei's sudden announcement that'll he will _'Extremely get Tsuna to fall in love with him'_ , Lambo's plan to perform a serenade to Tsuna and it didn't help that he saw Haru secretly, creating fake wedding invitations to her and Tsuna's wedding. He loved Tsuna and he realized it a long time ago and did well keeping it to himself. He also knew Gokudera's obvious crush on their boss, but to think that his actually going to confess...

Yamamoto clenched his eyes shut. He wouldn't admit it but he was quite jealous of Gokudera for being able to be the right-hand man, Gokudera gets to be the closest to Tsuna, the most ideal position to be in. But that doesn't matter right now, he doesn't want to lose to Gokudera…

He'll also confess his feelings once he saves Tsuna and everything settles down. With new-found resolve he walks to the conference room. He'll be the one to save Tsuna… He has to be.

 _"You're late Yamamoto"_

 _"Ahh kid sorry"_ Yamamoto smiled and scratched his neck. It was Reborn and the other Arcrobaleno in the conference room besides the Tsuna's other guardians.

 _"Yare Yare lets hurry up and rescue Tsuna"_

 _"Bossu…"_

 _"WE EXTREMELY CAN'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME!"_ Ryohei yelled.

 _"Calm down we're getting to that kora!"_

 _"Get on with it or I'll bite you to death"_

Reborn watched on as, everyone in the room were becoming restless. Tsuna's guardians argue a lot when Tsuna is near but this is even crazier when he is not here. Reborn coughed out loud to get their attention.

 _"Shut up and listen"_

Everyone in the room immediately became quiet to Reborn's stern voice.

 _"Tsuna is at Varia's headquarters because Mammon decided to kidnap him"_ Reborn stated simply. Everyone's eyes in the room narrow dangerously and the atmosphere became tense. Chrome is here and Mukuro is nowhere to be seen, Reborn is already aware that the illusionist also has some deep connection with Tsuna and cares deeply for him in his own way. The infant can only assume that Mukuro is secretly planning something himself to rescue Tsuna.

 _"We are going to get the Vongola decimo back and that is to infiltrate Varia…"_

 _"Wait… Varia is a part of Vongola, why would they kidnap Tsuna?"_ Yamamoto asked.

 _"Baka, do you really think that Varia goes by the rules, especially if it's Juudaime?!"_

 _"Oh!"_ he laughed back awkwardly.

Hibari couldn't take the crowding any longer so he started to walk out the room. The other guardians noticed this _"Hey where do you think you're going, we have to save Tsuna!"_ Lambo yelled and later flinched, really scared of the consequences of yelling at the ex-prefect. Instead of attacking the cow herbivore to death he looked back and smirked _"You herbivores are crowding, I'm heading to the Varia headquarters first, they are all of my prey. You herbivores stay here"_

 _"WHAT, GRRR… HIBARI YOUR ALWAYS EXTREMELY LIKE THIS, DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"_ Ryohei had the urge to beat down this cocky skylark.

 _"Stay here? no way in hell, Juudaime needs me and I'm going!"_ GOkudera joined in. Another fight was about to erupt. Chrome helplessly watched as everything started to unfold and Yamamoto being the rain guardian tried to calm everyone down _"Maa, Maa lets all calm down, we need to work together to save Tsuna"_

Reborn smirked _"Yes Yamamoto is right"_

Everyone stopped and faced Reborn once again. _"Since Hibari likes charging in by himself we'll let him go first"_

Hibari smirked and in turn Ryohei's, Yamamoto's and Gokudera's expression dropped. _"W-what so Hibari would be the one to save Juudaime…?"_

 _"Not necessarily, we don't know where in which part of their base is Tsuna. Hibari would clear the way, that's where you and the rest of the guardians will go in from a different entrance"_

 _"Akambo, I don't like being used"_ Hibari said in low voice.

 _"You get to fight Varia and might be able to save Tsuna in one fell swoop, so I think your position is quite favorable"_ Reborn stated with a knowing smirk.

 _"Hn"_

 _"What are you, the arcrobaleno going to do?"_ Asked Lambo.

 _"That's a secret kora!"_ Colonnello answered.

 _"What…?"_

After a rundown of the plan, everyone began to finally unite with the same goal in mind.

Save Tsuna.

* * *

 **Back to Chibi Tsuna~**

 _'Please help….'_ Tsuna thought desperately as he is now in the middle of cross fire between the members of Varia. How could this happen you may ask or perhaps you know the answer already, it's just that Tsuna is worth fighting for.

 _"Shishishi the kid belongs to me!"_ Bel said as he threw knives at Fran.

 _"Oww… Bel sempai that hurts, Tsuna would prefer me actually"_

 _"VOI, you guys better stop this right now!"_ Squalo screamed. Ever since he was shot with the bullet, everyone around him started, arguing and fighting more or is it just him. It was this bad before, but why does he seem like his in a battlefield whenever his near.

 _'Is this my fault?'_

 _"Haha yes that's right Tsunayoshi Kun~"_ A playful voice, rang dangerously close to his ear.

 _"Hieeee…!"_ He squeaked and immediately covered his mouth. His bad habit of screaming like that came back. Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away, Varia was still busy fighting among to each other to notice their cute brunet gone.

 _"Mphmm!"_

Tsuna tried to wriggle out of the strong grip. Then in a room he didn't recognised, he hesitantly turn back to look at who's holding him. In close proximity, he is faced with a familiar face with white hair and the purple mark on his face. It was Byakuran.

 _"Byakuran…. What do you think you're doing"_ T

suna blushed because the marshmallow lover was just inches from his face. Byakuran smirked and let Tsuna go, Tsuna landed on the floor and stared back at Byakuran cautiously.

 _"The answer to your question will be revealed soon Tsunayoshi kun"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Look outside of the window~"_

Tsuna gulped, and walked to the window slowly. When he took a peek outside he couldn't believe his eyes… Varia was just outside their base and Hibari is fighting with them. That's not all Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome and Yamamoto joined the fray.

 _"Hmm… it's seems your guardians had a change of plans"_

 _"Byakuran…. I know that my guardians are trying to rescue me, but It seems like you're trying to tell me there's something more to this…"_

 _"Ho I thought you've reverted to your dame self completely, seems you still can think properly"_ Byakuran arched his brow.

Tsuna frowned; Byakuran just mocked him but at the same time complimented him?

Byakuran opened the window so they both could hear the explosions and crashes louder, as well as their voices. _"It won't be long till they start to fight against each other"_ Byakuran whispered next to Tsuna. The burnet faced him in return with a confused expression and tilted his head.

 _"Why?"_

Byakuran stared at the burnet with widen eyes, and looked away to quickly hide his blush. _'Damn Tsunayoshi is too dense and he has the nerve to ask why they are fighting?!'_ Byakuran made a great effort to regain his composure in front of the irresistible cute chibi in front of him.

 _"Ahem Tsunayoshi kun what do you think your guardians see you as?"_ He suddenly inquired.

Tsuna frowned in thought and placed a hand on his chin _"They see me as a friend… and their boss, well for Mukuro I don't really know and for Hibari he sees me as someone to spar with"_ Byakuran felt like face palming, the answers from the brunet were so simple that he started to feel pity for his guardians. Tsuna's attention was on the fight, that soon is about to become an all-out war.

 _"Byakuran I'm going to stop the fight"_ Tsuna said seriously.

Before Tsuna could enter hyper, dying will mode Byakuran stopped him _"Tsuna you can't stop them, look into their eyes what do you see?"_

Tsuna squint his eyes for a better look; all of his guardian's eyes were fierce as if there's purpose and resolution. Even Hibari's eye wasn't just pure blood lust, Tsuna didn't understand. He wanted to but at the same time he was scared to know, was it his super intuition?

 _"Why are they looking so determined… What else are they fighting for?"_ Tsuna didn't tear his gaze from the fight. Byakuran frowned and stood beside the brunet.

Outside was noisy; it was like an intense battle, Xansus firing his guns, Yamamoto clashes swords with Squalo, the very person who taught him and Acrobaleno joining in the fight…. WAIT REBORN IS FIGHTING?!

Tsuna's eyes widen as he watched Mukuro appear with Ken and Chikusa, he leaned in to hear what they were talking about.

 _"Mukuro Rokudo…"_ Hibari glared.

 _"Oya oya it seems we've all came with the same objective in mind"_ Mukuro laughed. Everyone stopped to listen to the illusionist who just appeared.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Lambo asked.

 _"You all our planning to claim Tsunayoshi after this right…. It's a shame, but his mine"_

 _"What did you say Juudaime is mine!"_

 _"NO SAWADA IS EXTREMELY NOT YOURS!"_ Ryohei yelled, he wasn't smiling at all and glared seriously at both Gokudera and Mukuro. Tsuna watched in confusion, they usually joked around like this but something about their aura and their eyes tells him that they are dead serious. And the fact that they are beginning to turn on each other is even more terrifying.

 _"I'll bite you to death"_ Hibari scowled and didn't hesitate to attack Mukuro.

Lambo began fighting, Chrome backed off near Ken and Chikusa. Yamamoto didn't even try to mediate the fight, in fact he seemed all for it.

 _"Shishishi, well I'll keep your beloved boss!"_

 _"Trash, go and die"_ Xansus smirked, and aimed at anyone next to him, even at his own members. Skull brought in his gigantic octopus and lackey's while Verde brought out his inventions. Reborn frowned, their whole plan was completely ruined because on their way to the Varia headquarters they started to quarrel again. The infant pulled down his fedora, he usually keeps people in line but just this one time he'll fight as well. It's simply because there's nothing better than to have Tsuna, even he knows that much.

 _"I… I have to stop this.."_ Tsuna gritted his teeth, he didn't know what to do, they are fighting for him... not to just rescue him but something more. But one look in their eyes made Tsuna flinch, should he let them fight it out, or should he interfere with their determination?

He immediately shook his head; he couldn't let them fight for him like this. Byakuran smirked playfully _"This is your fault Tsuna what are you going to do?"_ Tsuna faced Byakuran with sadden eyes.

 _"Just like me they love you…it's ridiculous right, that their fighting without even considering your feelings"_ Byakuran said as he looked out the window.

 _"Byakuran did you just…"_

Byakuran frowned and smiled lightly _"That's right, realized it already… how much you make people go insane…"_ He whispered softly and hugged Tsuna's small stature gently. Tsuna blushed at the sudden action but automatically shook it off. To think that it was his fault that this is happening. The fact that his guardians, Varia and Byakuran actually felt that way, he didn't know how he should approached this.

But how does he feel?

 _"Byakuran… I'm sorry, I... don't know about my feelings"_

 _"Don't worry I understand Tsunayoshi kun"_ He said softly. Byakuran slowly let go of of the small brunet. Tsuna looked down and clenched his fist _'they're all are important me in their own way whether he liked one of them or not, he'll have to choose one…'_

 _'No… that's not it…. That's not it at all!'_ he screamed in his mind.

 _"Tsunayoshi Kun….?"_ Byakuran called out in shocked, in his eyes Tsuna was glowing in bright orange and just like that, smoke enveloped the chibi.

* * *

 _"I'll be the one to win Juudaime's heart!"_ Gokudera screamed before shooting at everyone around him. It didn't matter which side he was on, he was on his own side and he'll get his juudaime to only look at him.

 _"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi is mine skylark… someone like you can't love"_ Mukuro mocked as he he dodged Hibari's tonfas skilfully.

The said skylark growled and used his box weapon to enclosed Mukuro in, but Chikusa intercepted by using his yoyo to deflect the cloud hedgehog.

 _"The same to you herbivore, you just want that omnivores body… you merely hate the Vongola, you're unable to love as well"_ Hibari retorted.

Mukuro's eyes narrow dangerously and swinged his trident forward, but Hibari was able to parry it off.

To Mukuro, Tsuna was someone who is not suited to be in the Mafia but at the same time he believed that it should be only be Tsunayoshi. He hated the Mafia with a passion, but he couldn't get him to hate the man who easily forgave him for all of his evil deeds. Mukuro would always entrust Chrome to the Vongola boss and Tsuna never failed to protect her. Now that it has come to this, he won't allow his Tsuna to belong to his incompetent guardians.

 _"Everyone stop fighting"_

Before anyone can get gravely injured, a calm and stern voice, so melodic that everyone stopped what they were to doing and look up high up at the ledge of a building. They all knew that voice, it belonged to the person they cared about the most, Sawada… Tsunayoshi…

 _"J-Juudaime…"_ Gokudera whispered.

Tsuna wasn't in his 6 year old stature anymore, in all his glory Tsuna looked down at the damage near the Varia's mansion, his guardians and the Arcobaleno made. A Dying will flame appeared on his head and he flew down to ground.

 _"Hayato I'm disappointed in you, as my right-hand man how could you let it go this far?"_ Said Tsuna, in his familiar hot, low voice.

 _"Juudaime… I…"_ Gokudera gulped in saliva, He failed as Tsuna's right-hand man and his Juudaime is actually scolding him.

 _"I'm so-…"_

 _"Yamamoto… Ryohei… Lambo… Kyouya… Mukuro… and Hayato… I am aware of your feelings and I don't know much about mine. But you guys are all important to me, fighting each other because of someone like me…"_ Tsuna trailed off sadly.

 _"Tsuna…."_

 _"I am not fit to be Vongola Decimo, I can't even get my guardians to listen to me... if it's my fault that my guardians are fighting among-st each other. Then I'll resign from being the Vongola boss right here and now..."_

Tsuna's guardians couldn't help but feel guilty. They made their boss sad and dragged him in their mess. They weren't thinking properly and forgotten their original goal which is to save Tsuna, but instead their desires took over and made them want to get rid of any other obstacles that may seem like a threat. Greedily taking him for themselves…

 _"Juudaime.. forgive me…"_ Gokudera dropped to the floor and hit his forehead into the floor in front of Tsuna.

 _"Sorry Tsuna we weren't thinking"_ Yamamoto also apologized and dropped to the floor next to Gokudera.

 _"I'm extremely sorry Sawada…"_

 _"Yes let me apologize"_

Hibari and Mukuro remained silent, but you could tell they were feeling guilty as well. Tsuna closed his eyes and then gave them a small, angelic smile. All of Arcobaleno, Varia and his Guardians furiously blushed… Ahh screw it they can't defy Sawada Tsunayoshi any longer. He wasn't small anymore and not as cute as when he was a chibi, but replacing that… Tsuna in his original size is just… One look and you'll end up drooling and in complete awe of his handsomeness and sex appeal. You'll be a victim of nose bleeding if you stay in his presence longer than 10 seconds.

"Sa, let's go" Tsuna said simply and turned to walk back. But a dangerous voice stopped him _"Trash do you think you could just walk off after your guardians destroyed almost my base?"_

Tsuna looked back at Xansus with a smirk _"I'll arranged your base to be fixed up, is something else you want Xansus?"_

Xansus suddenly felt his cheeks rise in tempature… Oh now he remembers this feeling _"Tsk get out of here trash I'm tired, I'll spare you for now"_

Tsunayoshi turned to face the Arcobaleno and then to Reborn.

 _"Reborn, Fon, Skull, Verde and Collonello thank you for coming to rescue me I appreciate it"_ Tsuna flashed them a gentle smile. Once again all hell broke loose as Skull, Fon and Colonello nose bleed and Reborn and Verde looked away to hide their blush.

 _"Tsuna don't get kidnapped like that again"_ Reborn smirked.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment _"Who's fault do you think that is?"_ At that Reborn looked Tsuna up and down before his smirk became wider.

 _"Nice sense of fashion"_

Tsuna looked down and saw his white dress shirt unbutton showing his toned chest, what's worst his fly is unzipped. His guardian's also didn't noticed until now because they were too into the moment... Lambo, Hibari and Mukuro leaned in closer to get a better look. Tsuna flushed under their gaze, usually he wouldn't care since their all men and in the past they've seen him in his boxers when shot with a dying will bullet. But since he is now aware of their feelings and their lustful eyes, this definitely broke his composure and he couldn't help but cover himself in embarrassment.

 _"Y-You… guys stop staring"_

At this moment of time his guardians all agreed that Tsuna, even in his 24 year old self can still be so helplessly adorable.

 _"Ahh sorry Juudaime…. You bastards stop staring!"_ Gokudera snapped while trying to keep himself from fainting at the sight of Tsuna. Tsuna went to look at Reborn but he and the other Arcobaleno are gone. He then regained his composure and ceased on covering his body.

He gave off a small smile _"Lets go shall we?"_ but frowned when his guardians were still staring at him like a deer in headlights, which made him blush once again. He shouldn't be self-conscious like this, he's a guy for goodness sake…

Well he does know that his guardians have feelings for him, and it doesn't help that they look like hungry wolves waiting to devour him!


End file.
